Starless
by Icez Bluez
Summary: A Starless night and ghostly apperances. Another Aoshi and Misao's Fan. Please Read and Review


Starless  
  
Disclaimer applied: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me  
  
Summary: A starless night and ghostly appearances. Another Aoshi/Misao fic from moi. Please read and review.  
  
Author's Note- got this happy idea while listening to Starless (Director's Mix)  
  
Misao kneeled down in the darkness of her room and opened the bottom drawer of her late parents' cupboard. With the help of the moonlight through the window, she was able to see the silver Kimono. She gently run her fingers over the silky material then with both hands she lifted the kimono carefully out of its prison over the years. She wiped away her unshed tears to avoid staining the precious material. "Oka-san" She hugged the kimono, breathing the stale and fading scent of her late Oka-san who have died when she was only four. Finally She closed her eyes to try visualizing her Oka-san's gentle face but all she got was just a blur white image of her. That moment, the temperature dropped and the wind picked up causing the wind-chime to chime with the wind. "Misao-chan, put it on for your Oka-san to see." Came a ghostly whisper form Okina's garden below. Misao snapped opened her eyes and stood up with the kimono in her hands, looking down at Okina's garden to see no one. "That's strange, I thought something down there." She mumbled to herself. Misao looked up into the black inky sky, lit up with only just a full moon. "It is starless tonight." Misao sighed sadly.  
  
~Meanwhile somewhere in the Aoiya~  
  
Aoshi was sitting on the edge of the window, with a cup of tea in his hand. Taking a sip once in a while, his sea-green eyes staring up to the black starless sky. "Starless tonight." He mumbled to himself. "No, it isn't" came a ghostly whisper from within his room. Aoshi turned his focus to the shining bright light in his room, the shining bright light dimmed revealing the former okashira Makimachi Aida and his wife Makimachi Natsu standing together. Aida was still in the Okashira uniform, looking strong-willed like a true Okashira while his wife was a splitting image of Misao except that she was dead and her hair was shoulder-length, looking gentle and loving as ever. For a normal person, they would be freaking out but for Aoshi the man, just raised an eyebrow "I must be dreaming." He said to himself "Baka Shinomori! How dare you disrespect your former Okashira?" Aida scolded him. Immediately he got off the window and kneeled in front of both spirit. "Sorry to disrespect you, Okashira Aida! Please forgive me!" "Aida, you are too much on him" Natsu scolded her husband "Sorry about that Shinomori." "Natsu, you don't have to apologized to some senseless jerk!" "AIDA!" The former Okashira immediately disappeared. Natsu kneeled down "Aoshi, the sky is not starless. There is still the brightest sky out there." Natsu pointed to the sky and began fading away. Aoshi looked up to the sky to see no star.  
  
~Somewhere in the ghost realm~  
  
Natsu appeared beside her husband and whacked him on the head "Baka!" "Itai!" Aida rubbed his head "What was that for?" "Your stupid behaviour earlier!" "But I did what I had to do" "You are a baka before and after life." Natsu sighed and faded away.  
  
~Room~  
  
Misao was turning about slowly in the silver kimono. "I didn't know that wearing kimono was so fun and no to mention tight." She groaned and loosened the obi. "That's better" slowly making away to Okina's garden.  
  
~Aoshi's room~  
  
"Okashira" Aoshi snapped opened her eyes to see Hanya kneeling in front of him "Hanya…" "Okashira, the sky is not starless for there is bright star in the sky" "Bright Star…" "Hai" with that he disappeared into the darkness. Aoshi stood up to see a white form against the dark background slowly making its way up to the sky. "Star?" He wondered to himself as he walked down the stairs out to Okina's garden to investigate.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TBC  
  
_So how was it?? Please read and review… 


End file.
